Yowamushi Pedal x Reader
by sapphire.017
Summary: Bikes, road races, and lots of love
1. If This Will Be a Color

All that matter to me is road racing. It started when I had my first bike and used it to ride round trips from my relatives' home to the hospital where my late mother was confined. It keeps me moving forward, as what she told me to always do during my last visit, and then I decided to become an athlete due to her encouragement.

Mother, wherever you are, I wanted you to know that without you, I would never be a great road racer that I am today.

I then vowed to become the best road racer and to keep on winning. That's all I thought of; road racing and the victories along with it. That's all that matter to me: victory. I don't give any care to anyone or anything as long as I win.

Then it all changed when I met you.

I thought you're like the other small fries out there, like the typical, mass produced cyclists. But when I was given the chance to know you, even though I mostly don't want to for the idea is as gross as it is, I realized that you're not one of them.

You're a strong female cyclist, even stronger than you might think. You ride like no one else. And when you gave me a chance to ride with you, I then saw it; the color yellow.

You made me believe all sorts of things that I don't usually believe in. You made me act the way that I usually do not act. You fill up the empty husk that is me whenever I give my everything to move forward. You showed me that I have the strength I never thought I have in me to be even greater in the sport that we come to love so much. You even added some more of that strength in me.

And you gave me hope that I thought was never there for me.

I know, it's so gross, even the thought of it is gross enough to make me cringe.

But what can I do? I realized that I don't have the strength to push the feeling away. Instead, that gross feeling gave me strength to hold on to it and never let it go.

And I have no plans on letting it go; the feeling of my love for you.

Most of the time, I did quite the very opposite to you. I pushed you away even though that I know myself that I needed you. I disregarded you in all the things that I consider important to me. I did not show you my support to you. I didn't even protect you at some circumstances that you needed to be protected.

All of us here know that I'm not the kind of person that apologizes, and you of all people know very well that I think the idea is so gross.

With all that, I'm truly sorry. I know that telling you that I regret doing it is not enough to prove you how sorry I am.

Despite all that, you gave me all the things that I never thought I would receive.

You supported me through the endeavors that I want in life, especially pushing me to continue road racing even though I failed to win it. Even though I did not ask for it, you protected me from all the people who put me down and not believe in me, like what you did when the bullies ruined my project back in elementary about what we want to be when we grow up. You stayed by my side, even though I belong to Kyoto Fushimi and you belong to Sohoku. You made me feel important that you'd do nothing without me.

Only you and my mother had done such a feet for me; you accept me for who I am and love me for all I am. It made me think that I didn't do anything to deserve all of it, to deserve you.

But here you are, standing before me and all the people that became very significant to us in all your beauty and glory.

And the knowledge of you wanting and willing to change your name and carry mine, from being Ms. (Last name) (Full name) to Mrs. Midōsuji (Full name), it made me feel that I've won the Inter High back when we were in high school, or any other road races that I've participated in.

Everyone here, even you, might not imagine how thankful I am to you.

I promise you, starting today; I will give you all those things that you gave me, even more than what you can think of. But do make sure that you'll consider me in all the endeavors that you want to accomplish as well.

I promise that we will have a life filled with all the crazy things that only both of us can think of. A life filled with travel, food, and road races. And all the things that you wanted to do, even if I'll think it's gross.

And I promise you, that I will honor you, cherish you, protect you, and love you and only you; in this lifetime, and the next.

If this once-in-a-lifetime event that was given to us, me **marrying** you, will be a color,

It will not be yellow, but **golden yellow**.

* * *

 _Yowamushi Pedal_ and Midōsuji Akira (c) Watanabe Wataru  
Plotline (c) me  
You (c) Midōsuji Akira


	2. Through the Yellow Days

**Midōsuji Akira x Reader**

* * *

I can feel the rising sun trying to pass its rays through the curtain-drawn window, basking the room with its warmth. The temperature is still chilly though, considering it's still mid-fall.

But nothing's warmer than the heat produced from the body glued against mine, being covered with just a duvet. Arms wrapped around my bare torso as I hear gentle breathing against my neck, adding to the warmth that I feel. I sighed in content, having my own arms wrapped around her bare waist.

Then I remember yesterday. The day I consider one of the happiest days of my life; one of those yellow days.

I still couldn't believe I will experience such a day. For the first time I had fun without making others pissed off. I laughed hard, not the laugh I usually have whenever someone makes those gross facial expression as they talk big but have no guts to win or as they experience utter defeat. I enjoyed the presence of others, for the first time, as we celebrate.

And I get to marvel the beauty, grace, and everything in between that is my bride; my wife.

As I look at her sleeping form, every memory seemed to come back to me. How I met her in elementary. How we became friends. How we parted ways due to her moving out of Japan. How we met again at Inter High. How I realized I love her. How I got her to be my girlfriend. How I got her to me mine forever...How we became one last night, making it our first night as husband and wife.

Every memory seemed like a dream; surreal, heart-melting.

Especially when I see her walking down the aisle, all glowing and beautiful, with the wedding dress[1][2] that I had custom-made together with Komari-kun[3] and Sohoku Bicycle Club's previous manager, Kanzaki Miki, to help me.

For the first time in my entire life, I cried. Not because of sadness, but because of happiness. What's so gross about it, is that everyone's got to see it. I felt just slightly pathetic if it wasn't for the fact that it's my wedding and I don't care what they'll say about my crying mess of a face. Okay I overreacted about me being a crying mess but how cares?

Knowing that I will wake up every morning to see that beautiful face beside me and hear her whisper my name in her sleep is beyond the comprehension of my own understanding. It makes me feel grossed but jittery, excited, and overwhelmed all at the same time.

*What have I done to deserve to have you?* I thought as I stroke her peaceful-looking face, from her smooth cheek to her silky (hair color) tresses, with my lanky fingers.

And I just realized that I'm smiling, which I rarely do for years until yesterday.

" _It seemed that you have made me smile more often, (Name)_." I whispered as I chastely kissed the top of her head. " _Mrs. Midōsuji (Full name), my wife_."

Oh how saying her name still gives me shivers down my spine. And adding my surname to her given name? It gives the feeling to a whole new different level.

"... _Gross_."

I felt her nuzzle her face against my neck and gave a contented sigh, making me even warmer inside. She gave it a kiss before looking up to me with half-lidded eyes.

"Good morning Aki." Why do I feel butterflies causing riot in my insides whenever she says that nickname she gave me way back in elementary?

"Stop saying gross things so early in the morning." I retorted back, but still taking one of her hands and gave its palm a kiss. "Feeling sore?"

"A little. But I think it'll subside if I rest some more or take a hot shower." She replied as she gave me a cheeky grin, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Then rest, it's our honeymoon. We can just lie down all day if you want." I said nonchalantly.

"That'll be nice." She replied, removing her arms around my torso and giving it a stretch. It suddenly made me feel lonely, her arms not wrapped around me.

"But we have all day to enjoy ourselves too, you know." She said as she kissed my nose before standing up and wrap a silk robe around her, making me see her unclad body again.

*Still can't believe she's mine...* I thought as memories from last night replayed in my head.

"You'll just stay there and relax a bit. I'll call you if breakfast's ready." She said.

*Good thing I booked the penthouse for our honeymoon.* I thought as I feel how lucky I am that my better half cooks the best food that I've every tasted, not that I will admit it vocally.

She then gave me a loving kiss on the lips. "I'll make you a tofu[4] pancake[5] if you want."

"You remember my favorites." I said as I kissed back.

"Of course." She said before turning around and exiting our shared bedroom. "I love you, Akira."

I laid down on the bed and watch her back leave the room to the kitchen of the penthouse. "I love you too."

Marrying (Name) is one of the best things that I've done besides road racing. No, it is the **best** thing that I've ever done in my life.

For I know that she'll love me, support me, and be with me all through the yellow days.

* * *

[1]: I just thought that it'll be super romantic for him to have the wedding dress custom-made and that he'll be the one to take care of that. The wedding is for the bride after all ;).  
[2]: dress in - New Arrival Style tk2302 White organza trumpet Wedding Dresses / Factory Custom Made Bridal Gowns (lilac belt)  
[3]: **[WARNING! Spoiler for those who don't read/haven't read** **the manga]** Kishigami Komari is a first year at Kyoto Fushimi and a member of the cycling club. He appeared during the 42nd Summer Inter High event, a year after Onoda's first Inter High.  
[4]: one of Midōsuji's favorite foods besides eel.  
[5]: referring to the Korean pancake

* * *

 _Yowamushi Pedal_ and Midōsuji Akira (c) Watanabe Wataru  
Plotline (c) me  
You (c) Midōsuji Akira


End file.
